vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Terminology
The vidding community has a lot of specific terminology, also known as lingo or jargon. Only vidders themselves tend to use these words, and therefore to an outsider, some of these vocabulary words will be confusing and unfamiliar. Even vidders themselves sometimes do not know all of them. Therefore, below we have compiled a list of terms that vidders use - terms that are not typical English - and then defined them. If the definition is not written on this page, click on the word itself to find a definition on that word's own page. A *AMV ''- an acronym that stands for "Anime Music Video" - it is specific to fanvideos about Anime television shows. On rare occasions people use it to mean any fanvideo.'' *AU ''- an acronym that stands for "Alternate Universe". Specifically, it implies changing the story from the source fandom.'' B C *Collab'' - Either a noun or a verb. As a noun, it is short for "collaboration fanvideo". It means a fanvideo that is made by more than one vidder. Two or more vidders are collaborating to create a single fanvideo, the result of which is called a "collab". When this term is used as a verb, it simply means "collaborate". Someone who wishes "to collab" with someone else is expressing the fact that she wishes to "work together to edit a fanvideo" with that someone else.'' *Collab Channel ''- A single YouTube channel where the videos posted are always collabs made by multiple YouTube editors, who also have their own channels for their non-collab videos.'' *Collab Group ''- A group of vidders who work together to make collabs, which are posted to a collab channel. These vidders are "members" of the group and the group periodically posts collabs.'' *Crossover ''- rarely used to mean multi-fandom (see below). In its most common usuage, it means taking characters from at least 2 different fandoms and putting them into the same universe - so it is always a type of AU (see above).'' D E F *Fandom *Fanvideo'' - a short video, set to usually one song, edited using scenes from a particular fandom. Also known as a "fanvid", "fan vid", or "fan video", or more specifically an AMV (see above), or more generally a "songvid", "song vid", "music vid", "music video", or "vid".'' *Femslash -'' also sometimes spelled "femmeslash", this term is female-specific but is very similar to the word "slash" - see the term below.'' G H I J K L M *MEP ''- an acronym that stands for "Multi-Editor Project". This term has mainly been replaced by the now more commonly used synonym "collab" - see above.'' *Multi-fandom ''- also known as "multifandom" with no dash, this term simply refers to any fanvideo that contains more than one fandom - generally, more than two.'' N O *OTP ''- An acronym that stands for "One True Pair" or "One True Pairing". It means your favorite ship. "Ship" is defined below. Can be used in the context that out of all of the fandoms one particular vidder knows, there is only one couple that they consider their OTP, or you can have an OTP for each fandom you know, or even sometimes people say they have multiple "OTPs" within 1 show.'' *Overvidded ''- Usually this is used as an adjective. It describes a ship, fandom, song, or musical artist that has been vidded by many vidders. '' P *PM ''- a noun or a verb. As a noun, it is an abbreviation for "Personal Message". As a verb, it means "to send a message to" someone. Usually used in the context of the YouTube "compose message" option, in the YouTube inbox.'' *POV ''- acronym for "point of view" - which is a synonym for the English word "perspective".'' Q R S *Ship ''- either a noun or a verb. When a noun, it refers to any romantic couple in a fandom (or AU universe), real or imagined. Example: In the season 3 finale of this television show, two different ships kissed for the first time. When a verb, "ship" means "to hope a two characters become a romantic couple" or "to hope a romantic couple stays together".'' *Shipping -'' see "ship" directly above. On most occations, this term is just conjugating the verb "ship".'' *Slash ''- a term that specifies that the content in a fanvideo contains homosexuality. Usually, but not always, this means AU homesexuality where a heterosexual (straight) character or two straight characters are now considered to be gay. Also usually, but not always, used to describe male homosexuality, because for female homosexuality (lesbians) the term "femslash" can be used instead.'' *Songvid'' - another term for "fanvideo". See above.'' *SV ''- sometimes an abbreviation for Sony Vegas, the most commonly used editing software amongst vidders.'' T U V *Vid'' - a noun or a verb. As a noun, it is short for "video", usually specifically a fanvideo. As a verb, it means "edit", or "create a fanvideo".'' *Vidder *Vidding ''- the act of creating a fanvideo'' W *WMM ''- An acronym for Windows Movie Maker. Sometimes written as "WLMM" to stand for "Windows Live Movie Maker". This is a type of editing software that comes free on Windows computers. WMM is usuaully considered inferior to more advanced (and more expensive) editors.'' X Y *YT ''- a common abbreviation for "YouTube", the website most of us use for our fanvideos.'' Z